Ma famille
by Nanou62
Summary: Sara se pose des questions sur sa famille. Cette fiction se situe a la fin, les dix dernières minutes du film, entre l'entrevue de Gil et LH et le moment ou Lindsey entre dans le bureau de Sara. Dans mon esprit, la fin de l'interrogatoire se situe le matin, et l'entrée de Morgane se situe au début du service du soir. Mon histoire se situe juste à la fin du service du matin.


**cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que j'ai pas écrit une fanfiction. Mais je recommence doucement.**

 **Merci à Abou pour sa patience d'or pour mon autre fiction en court.**

 **merci a JU (alea holmes) pour la correction de celle ci.**

 **Après mes 48 visionnages du film, je me devais d'écrire quelques choses là dessus.**

 **Cette fiction se situe a la fin du film, les dix dernières minutes, entre la fin de l'entrevue de Gil et LH, et le moment ou Lindsey entre dans le bureau de Sara. Dans mon esprit, la fin de l'interrogatoire se situe le matin, et l'entrée de Morgane se situe au début du service du soir. Du coup mon histoire se situe juste à la fin du service du matin.**

Famille : Nom féminin

1-Ensemble des générations successives descendant des mêmes ancêtres ; lignée

2\. Ensemble des personnes unies par un lien de parenté ou d'alliance

3\. Ensemble formé par le père, la mère et les enfants.

Plongé dans la contemplation de mon verre de bière, je regardais le gaz du fond de mon verre essayant désespérément d'atteindre la surface.

 _Une famille…._

Nous étions tous assis à la table de notre nouveau point de ralliement quand Cath nous sorti cette phrase qui me plongea dans mes souvenirs : _« nous revoilà tous, la famille est réunis »_

 _La famille…._

Pas comme une vraie famille, avec plusieurs allèles en commun dans notre ADN, non, car pour moi cette famille était désormais très restreinte.

Nous n'étions plus que deux à partager les fameuses « 7 allèles en commun ».

Mon père n'était plus ici des suites de la paranoïa de ma mère.

Mon frère avait fini quelques années plus tôt mort d'une overdose. A la suite de ça, j'avais contacté ma mère, toujours dans un hôpital à se faire soigner, et nous avions renoué les liens, certes étroits, mais nous nous voyons au moins une à deux fois par mois maintenant. On avançait doucement, mais on avançait quand même.

 _Une famille…_

Peut-être que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille.

Cath, Greg, Brass et moi étions là depuis maintenant 15 ans. 15 ans non-stop pour Greg, Cath et moi avions juste pris un peu l'air loin de Vegas, mais nous sommes vite revenues, la ville, le boulot … la vie de Vegas nous manquait.

Et maintenant, nous étions tous assis autour de cette table, chacun un verre à la main.

Mon regard fit le tour de celle-ci.

A ma droite se tenait Greg, en train de parler a l'oreille de Morgane. Elle riait. J'étais heureuse de les voir si complices. Greg faisait de nouveau le pitre, ça faisait du bien de le revoir moins « strict ». Quoique maintenant que c'est moi le superviseur, je regretterais peut être mes pensées plus tard.

Morgane, que dire de Morgane et de sa joie de vivre ? Elle me rappelait un peu moi au début. Quelques problèmes familiaux- et donc avec la hiérarchie aussi-toujours partante, toujours fonceuse dans le boulot. Les rapports avec son père s'étaient améliorés, et cela nous fit découvrir Ecklie sous un autre jour.

Lindsey et Catherine étaient assisses l'une à coté de l'autre, se regardant, se souriant, heureuses de se retrouver. Vegas sans Catherine était assez étrange, elle était le pilier de l'équipe, notre « maman » à tous en quelques sortes. C'était bon de la revoir parmi nous.

Grissom était venu aussi, pris un peu en embuscade par Brass et Cath. Il était entouré de ces deux amis, Brass venait certainement de dire quelques de drôle, car il souriait doucement. Il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il tourna la tête et me regarda. Il ne souriait plus, son regard se fit plus intense, plus sérieux.

Ce regard là me manquait, cette connexion entre nous était toujours présente, mais maintenant j'avais l'impression de me brûler. Il y a de cela quelques années j'avais le droit de me noyer dans ces yeux. Aujourd'hui je ne pouvais plus. On avait chacun notre vie, on était heureux, mais malheureusement plus à deux.

Mon regard continua mon tour de table, Brass nous regardait. Certainement en essayant de savoir ce qui c'était passé entre nous, ou, le sachant peut être déjà. Je savais que lui et Gil se parlaient souvent au téléphone, peut être plus souvent que nous ne le faisions à une époque.

Je sais qu'il ne dirait rien, d'ailleurs il ne m'a jamais jugé, il était là, toujours. Quand je suis arrivé, nous avions souvent des petites « discussions » autour de la machine à café. Pas de grand discours, mais une présence. C'était un peu mon protecteur. Comme quand il avait vu que je commençais à sombrer dans l'alcool, il est venu à la fin de l'enquête, il m'a invitée à boire un verre. Arrivée au pub, nous n'avions pris que du café, et nous avions parlé pendant plus de quatre heures. Lui de son ancienne vie, sa femme, sa fille. Moi de ma famille entre autres…

A coté de Jim se trouvait Ecklie. Depuis quelques mois, il venait souvent avec nous, profitant de ces moments pour être avec sa fille. Mais je pense qu'il nous apprécie de plus en plus. Quand il est ici avec nous, on ne voit pas en lui le shérif. On parle de nos anecdotes de boulot, lui en fait de même, et on rit tous ensemble. A cette table, nous étions tous égaux.

Le tour de table finit par DB. J'aurais du mal à le définir en quelques mots. Il y a tellement de chose que je peux dire sur lui, mais surtout il est tellement autrement que Griss en tant que superviseur.

D.B est relativement « cool », ce coté, il doit le tenir de sa famille. Il partage tout avec nous, ces émotions, sa vie de famille, ces humeurs. C'est juste déroutant quand on a vécu 8 ans avec Grissom comme superviseur.

Je souris malgré moi, il était tellement l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Heureusement, parce que grâce à ça, j'ai pu avancer dans ma vie, dans mon travail, et ça a payé. Je suis superviseur de l'équipe de nuit du labo de Las Vegas, et ouais, pas moins que ça.

Une grande fierté s'empara de moi. Certes ce n'était pas le but que je m'étais fixé en arrivant ici il y a de cela 15 ans. Mais maintenant j'y étais, et je ne laisserais ma place à personne.

- _Dans les nuages chef_. La voix de Greg s'invita dans mes réflexions, et son bras vient se posait sur mon épaule, m'attirant à lui.

Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres, oui c'était bien m'a famille ici. Et J'étais à ma place… enfin.

Ecklie nous regarda tous un par un, puis pris la parole.

- _je sais que ce n'est peut être pas a moi de le faire, mais je me lance_. Il prit son verre et le tendit au centre de la table _. Voilà quand même pas mal d'année que je connais certains d'entre vous. Catherine, Jim, on peut dire que nos premières enquêtes sont parfois plus vieilles que la carrière de certaines,_ dit il faisant un grand sourire a Morgane et Lindsey. _Apres, Sara et Greg sont venu en renfort. D'après mes souvenirs, les enquêtes n'étaient pas toutes de tout repos._ Il me regarda et m'offrit un véritable sourire. Cette phrase prouvait que l'on avait dépassé nos chamailleries d'avant depuis longtemps.

 _On a des amis qui ont changé de chemin, d'autre qui resteront dans nos mémoires._ Il leva son verre _. Les sourires du petit Ely nous rappellent Warrick._ Nous levons tous notre verre en un dernier hommage à notre ami. Le faite de revoir Ely une fois par mois nous faisait du bien à tous _. Le regard plein de malice de Finn nous manqueront tout aussi_.

 _-A Finn_ , fis je en levant mon verre. Les autres reprirent peut de temps après moi. La voix chargée d'émotion par sa disparition récente.

 _Certains sont revenus, pour notre plus grand bonheur._ Nos regards se tournèrent vers Catherine d'un même mouvement _. Et une nouvelle génération va continuer._ Morgane et Lindsey se firent un clin d'œil.

 _En tout cas, je remercierais jamais assez D.B pour le nettoyage qu'il nous a aidés à faire ici, même si cela nous a couté beaucoup à tous. Et surtout, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que Greg et moi comme homme, et au vu de vos derniers week-end entre fille, je déclare toutes sorties entre personnel féminin interdite_. Finit-il son discours, sur une note plus « légère ».

Tout le monde se mit a rirent de cette tirade, et chacun vida son verre.

Ecklie parti assez vite après cela, le travail l'attendait.

DB commença à se préparer à partir.

 _-Au faite D.B, nous avons une surprise pour vous, de la part de Greg, Nick et moi_ , dit Sara en lui donnant un papier plié en quatre. Il le déplia et sourit.

 _-Les jours et emplacement des marchés bio de Quantico. C'est pour votre femme._

 _-Merci les enfants, je suis sure qu'elle sera ravi_ , il rigolait légèrement, repensant a cette enquête dans le wagon.

- _En tout cas, Diebenkorn, il faudra leurs laisser plus que 73 secondes pour vous juger_ , repris Sara en souriant.

 _-Comment…. Quand est ce que Jule vous l'a dit ?_ dit il étonné de se voir appelé par son vrai prénom.

 _-Peut être le jour ou vous avez parlé de Jule justement,_ fit Greg en souriant.

D.B secoua la tête en souriant.

 _-Vous allez me manquer en tout cas._

 _-J'espère que vous reviendrez quand même pour mon petit restau_. Dit Sara avec un petit sourire malicieux.

 _-Peut être pas tout les mois, mais on devrait mettre ça au planning, une fois tu viens, une fois je viens, ça nous permettra de manger autre chose que le restaurant Grec._

 _-Vous allez au restau grec tout les mois ?_ demanda Morgane. DB et moi acquiesçant.

- _Une tradition depuis une affaire difficile_ , dit il en souriant à sa nouvelle remplaçante.

 _-En tout cas, vous savez comme j'adore mon téléphone_ , il attrapa ledit objet et le secoua en l'air. _S'il ne sonne pas une fois par mois pour tout le monde, je vous préviens, je reviens vous passer un savon royal._

Un « ok » s'éleva à l'unisson avec de grand sourire.

D.B nous regarda tous une dernière fois, je le serrai dans mes bras, le remerciant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

Il m'avait fait confiance dès le début, me mettant seule sur des enquêtes. Il m'avait vraiment aidé dans ma rupture avec Grissom. C'était l'un des meilleurs patrons que j'avais eu. Je lui devais ma place d'aujourd'hui. Il m'avait réconciliée avec Ecklie. Je lui devais beaucoup.

Il me rendit avec plaisirs mon étreinte, et me murmura un _« j'attends tes coups de fils avec impatience »._

Il fit de même avec les autres, ayant pour chacun une petite phrase.

Il sera la main de Grissom avec un _« ravie de vous avoir connu »_ puis il fut parti.

Le calme régna quelques temps à notre table. Chacun assimilant les nouveaux événements, et les changements à venir.

Je regardai de nouveau Gil, et je senti mon ventre se tordre. Dieu qu'il me manquait. Mais après tout, c'est lui qui avait décidé de m'envoyer les papiers du divorce. Je ne voulais pas divorcer, mais il le sentait bien que je n'étais plus heureuse. C'était ce qui devait être fait. Il avait eu la force de le faire, parce que moi j'en aurais été bien incapable.

J'avais senti tout le long du repas son regard sur moi, je savais qu'il devait penser tout comme moi à notre vie à deux. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui lancer des regards aussi, après tout, j'avais quand même était marié plus de trois ans avec lui, et on ne tire pas un trait sur trois ans de mariage.

Je soupirai un grand coup, essayant de faire le ménage dans mon esprit, tout cela était du passé. J'avais une équipe à moi maintenant, je devais me tourner vers le futur. Aujourd'hui, je savais qu'il ne ferait plus partie de ce futur. Je me levais, et après un rapide _« au revoir »_ , je me tournai vers mon équipe _« à ce soir, les enfants »_ dis-je avec un sourire.

Je sortis à mon tour du diner. Je respirai à pleins poumons. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi, et je devais me l'avouer, j'étais fière de moi.

J'avais une vie professionnelle parfaite, j'avais _une famille…_

Mais dans mon cœur, je serais toujours seule avec le fantôme de Gil à mes côté…

On aurait peut être pu…..

reviews? ou c'est tellement nul que ça en mérite même pas?

Joyeux noel a tous

à bientot

nanou


End file.
